


Dare

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann challenges Newt, and Newt is never one to back down from a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> very very self-indulgent smut, don't look at me

“I have a dare for you,” Hermann said, and right then, Newt knew he was fucked.

Metaphorically, at least- he was _literally_ fucked right now, as in, Hermann had three fingers in his ass, knuckle deep, and Newt was grinding down, trying for more friction. But he was definitely fucked in both senses, because of two undeniable facts: Newt could never say no to a dare, and Hermann was a _kinky bastard_.

“Yeah- yeah, okay.” Newt pushed back against Hermann’s fingers and sighed. “Bring it on, old man.”

Hermann gave him a wicked grin and stretched his long fingers to gently brush against Newt’s prostate, making him groan helplessly. “Tomorrow,” he said, “before your lecture, I want you to drink as much water as you possibly can.”

Newt whined and tried to wriggle into a better position. “O-okay, okay- and then what?”

“And then...” Hermann nipped at Newt’s neck. “Then, you give your lecture. No break in between the water and the lecture- have I made myself clear?”

“Yeah, yeah, man, whatever- so what?” Newt gasped and shouted, _“Fuck!”_ as Hermann stroked his prostate again.

“ _So_ , Newton, you will deliver your lecture as usual, and when you’re done, I get to have my way with you. And you will be rewarded, of course.” He made a pleased sound when Newt came all over his stomach. “Mmm, darling boy. Do you accept?”

“Yeah,” Newt gasped. “Yeah, yeah, I accept, _fuck_. Gimme a sec, let me blow you.”

Not two minutes later, he had Hermann’s cock in his mouth, and he’d already almost forgotten about the dare and certainly wasn’t thinking about the consequences.

 

ooo

 

For a full half hour before his lecture, Hermann gladly kept Newt supplied with glass after glass of water, and he didn’t think much of it. What was the big deal? He was gonna live up to Hermann’s challenge with no trouble at all. _Bo-ring_.

And because he thought it was kinda boring, he let Hermann keep bringing him water even after he started to feel kinda full, just to prove that he could do it. When it was time for the lecture, Hermann patted his shoulder, smiled, and sent him on his way.

Twenty minutes into the lecture, Newt was seriously regretting agreeing to this stupid fucking dare.

It was a damn good thing he knew this lecture like the back of his hand, or else he’d be way more distracted by his sloshing stomach and the pressure in his bladder. He squirmed behind the podium as he talked. He almost never stayed behind the podium during his lectures, but today he was thankful for it. He could bounce his legs behind it without anyone noticing.

He was rambling about how Otachi was the first kaiju to definitely have a womb when he jumped in a fit of desperation and felt a drop of piss dribble out of him and trickle down his thigh.

“Which, uhhh-” Newt broke off suddenly and squeezed his thighs together and tried his best not to whimper. He glanced offstage and saw Hermann raise an eyebrow at him. _“I’m fine,”_ he mouthed at him. Hermann nodded and smiled encouragingly at him. Damn it- now he _had_ to finish. He could do this. He could totally do this.

He was so, so desperate- he felt like everyone could tell how he was straining to maintain his composure. He was _this close_ to pissing his pants for real. He had to finish soon, fuck, _fuck_ -

“-thank you, and, uh, have a good afternoon.”

He barely waited for the applause- he _always_ waited for the applause -and rushed off the stage into Hermann’s arms.

“You _fuck_ ,” Newt gasped. “Oh my god, you suck, you suck _so much_. Fuck!”

“Apologies, darling,” Hermann said. He kissed Newt’s forehead and held his chin in his hands. “Are you all right?”

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Then is it all right if I do something?”

“What? Sure?”

Hermann pressed a hand to Newt’s stomach and pressed. “Go on, love,” he said quietly. “Do what you must.”

Newt whimpered as his bladder relaxed and the piss rushed out of him. Hermann held a hand to his crotch and groaned quietly as the warmth leaked down Newt’s legs. “Darling,” Hermann sighed. “Oh, _Newton_.”

“K-kinky old man,” Newt said as he angled his hips forward to press harder against Hermann’s hand. Hermann made a whining sound, which was so rare and incredible that it made the piss trickling down his legs completely worth it.

Hermann leaned hard on his cane for extra support as he began to grind his clothed cock against Newt’s piss-stained jeans. “ _Gott_ , Newton,” he said. “Newton, you are so good, darling. Christ-”

Newt felt Hermann come, and grinned, knowing now they’d both have stained pants. “Now take me back to our room,” he said. “And make it up to me.”

“But of course, love.”


End file.
